Love Polygon
by SweetZaros
Summary: My friends explore.
1. Chapter 1

The second he walked in, the sexyboi could feel all the eyes in the room directed at him- and why not? Mark was the well-known illegitimate son of King Baiser. Yet, as the King had failed to unleash any more semen since that night when he was only 14, Mark was the rightful heir to the throne and thus the Prince. It wasn't a title he had ever wanted, but his striking good looks had won his peoples hearts and hid the ravenous beast within.

"Take a seat over there" The instructor alone seemed impervious to Mark's sexilicious cheekbones (later he would find out that she was only into rabbits).

As Mark shuffled over to the chair, murmurs about his "great ass" and "fuckable mouth" became louder. His tight red tunic and leggings only teased the people in the room further. Only the man by the Prince's chair remained silent, quietly observing the newest member of the Confessing And Tempting Sexuals group, C.A.T.S.

"Why don't you start tonight's confessions, Mark?" The teacher's breasts heaved like unmilked cow pink things as she sat down.

"Uh...yeah..." Mark stood up, very aware of his tight leggings and the spicy sausage within. "My name is Mark and I have not made passionate love to a dead body for a year."

A few gasps of surprise went around the room, and the teacher asked, "I see, and why have you come here today?"

"Well, I'm going to be ascending the throne in a few weeks, and I've had these...urges..." Mark could feel the blood rushing downwards at the mere thought. "And I want to stop this altogether. I've only been with one corpse but she was something special even while alive-I actually regretted causing her death. But after I withdrew myself from her and saw her pale face, I couldn't stop myself from wanting her body even more..."

The instructor took off her cape, allowing her breasts to bounce freely under the black corset like little rabbits. ( . )Any who dared to look between her legs could see the wet pickle she had bound underneath her. "Have you tried releasing your sexual tension in a different way, Mark?"

His green-grey eyes roved like elves around her body's curves, and it took him a moment to answer the question. "No, not particularly. I mean, I have only bedded that one woman-" someone in the room gasped and started coughing "-and she always liked to be on top."

The well-rounded man sitting by Mark finally raised his head. "So are you saying you are essentially as naïve as a virgin, Mark?"

The embarrassed prince couldn't look the question-poser in the eyes, and only nodded at the ground.

The rest of the meeting only composed of more confessions, and a few group activities. Mark found himself drawn more and more to Jason, the mysterious man who sat by him. Jason was a seasoned dominating masochist, who kept his hands near, but never on Mark's thingy.

After the meeting was another story. As the prince walked back towards his horse, Jason moved out of the shadows of a large willow tree and pinned Mark against it instead. Mark could hear Jason's ragged breathing by his ear as Jason began grinding his waist against the prince's.

"Wha...Wha.. What are you doing?" Mark forcefully pushed Jason away, only to have the taller man catch his wrists and pin them above, against the tree.

Jason lightly bit Marks neck, moving upwards to his ear "I'm doing what I know will help you." Then the dominant whirled Mark around, released his wrists, and aggressively pulled the tight leggings down. "I know what can tame the sexual urges within you" Suddenly Mark felt a finger enter his pooping place and he cried out with pleasure. Jason's fingers slid in and out with ease, and he felt what was going on inside his partner's bum and got a sense of the interior landscape. With his other hand, Jason caressed Mark's buttcheeks in an attempt to make him relax and open up more.

Soon enough, the dark and shaggy haired youth got used to the sensation, and began to relax his sphincter musckles. Jason delved again and again, alternating his stroke with little circular wiggles around the butt-walls. Mark cried out for it to stop, but his body was pushing backwards into Jason's hardness. Excited by this new contact, Jason moved his left hand to grasp the legendary MarquisSausage and began entering Mark with two fingers.

The new vigour with which Jason was fingering him with was too much for the young prince. His hands dug into the bark of the tree, back arching with pleasure, and his eyes shut tight. Jason burned deep into Mark with the fire of a Dragon King. With a momentary urge to eat some pizza-flavoured chips, Mark spouted out a fountain into the willow tree.

As the sexyboi rested against the tree, Jason huskily whispered, "My castle, midnight tomorrow. Come alone" and melted into the darkness, leaving Prince Mark confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Step...Retreat...Step...Retreat...

"Why in the world am I here?" Mark wondered to himself. The confused prince couldn't figure it out, yet here he was on the threshold of Lord Jason's castle. (Well to be fair, Jason _is_ hotter than the bottom of my laptop as I write this.) It loomed above like the size of Jason's pee pee, only made of granite and with not-rounded sides.

The Prince's Baloney Pony twitched at the mere memory of that night...Mark consciously tightened his pooper in anticipation and lifted the golden lion doorknocker. _Boom, boom, boom._

Scarcely had the last boom faded into the shadowy forests around when the 5 meter tall doors swung inwards, revealing a trembling scrawny man -or was it a child?- holding the other end. He had short black hair, that shone blue in the moonlight. Reaching forward to stroke his luxurious sapphire locks, Mark slowly stepped into the castle.

The servant stumbled backwards onto his black cape, pulling it down to reveal his nakedness underneath. His rod was small and shriveled, like a large raisin, and there was a coarse untamed bush above the bald headed yogurt slinger. Mark licked his lips in anticipation, before realizing it and covering his mouth with his hand.

"Ri..Rig...Right this way, sir!" The servant picked up his cape, and, instead of wearing it again, carefully folded it and lead the way into the recesses of the castle. As the odd pair cantered down the hallways, framed portraits of various cranes in odd positions and groovy paper bags gazed down unblinkingly. Despite his clothes, the prince felt naked, and pulled his forest green swan-trimmed layers closer around his toned body. Mark felt his eyes magnetically drawn to the servant's ass, which, surprisingly looked round and well-fed. It felt like an eternity in the labyrinth of the castle, much of which felt underground.

"Here we are sir." A black door with a glowing red geometric design was opened, exposing Lord Jason, in all his glory, lounging on a velvet-draped organ. Around him lay streams of lit candles. He was wearing a liliac bikini that emphasized his stomach in a joyful way. The walls of the room were draped in darkness, for the candles were the only light source, and they were carefully placed around the reptilian Lord.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Mark was jolted back to the world.

"A glass of your strongest mead, please." The prince strode forward, and in a bold move, shrugged off his outer layers and handed them to the servant. "And what is your name, young lad?"

"Jared, sir." He scurried out, and Jason called after him, "Bring the whole bottle, it's going to be a long night! Mark...come over here, and make sure there aren't any clothes on you by the time you get within arm's reach of me."

Trembling with excitement, Mark slipped out of his clothes with the grace of a horny gazelle. Walking over to Jason, he took his MarquisSausage in his right hand and began performing an up-down maneuver known as the "jacking off". Yet, when he came closer to the Dragon King, Jason firmly (and a bit painfully) grabbed that hand.

"Don't worry, there are much better things to put there," Jason wetly whispered into Mark's ear.

A long creak announced Jared's return; he was crawling on the floor, with a tall bottle of mead and 2 champagne glasses carefully balanced on his back. Every now and then, he emitted whimpers due to the rough stones under his hands, or the cold against his naked skin. After what seemed like a painfully long time to Mark, Jared finally arrived and squeaked out, "Your drinks, sire."

"Don't you feel sorry for my slave, my dear prince?" Jason chuckled as he reached out with one ring-clad hand for the bottle.

Mark was shocked, but still accepted the glass Jason handed towards him. "I thought slavery was outlawed after the Amazonian War?"

"I gave my Master permission to own me, sir." Jared interrupted, then bit his lip as he realized his mistake.

Jason slowly turned to face his insolent slave and picked up a whip from underneath his folds. The prince's eyes grew wide with a mix of horror and fascination. The whip descended on the butt, and nothing but. Again and again, the whip cracked down upon Jared's bum, becoming fifty shades of red.

"Would you like to punish him?" Jason mockingly teased Mark with the whip, handing it to him.

He took it with a shaky hand, unsure of how to even wield such a weapon. Looking from the whip, to Jared quivering bum, to Jason's expecting face. Overwhelmed with pity, Mark threw down the whip and lightly stroked the folds around Jared's opening.

Jason frowned with a mixture of disgust and disappoint, before grabbing Mark's croth and squeezing the semi-hard dick. "You feel almsot ready to go to me."

Mark wasted no time; he rippled his shoulders, reached out to grab Jared by the crotch and drag his still-crawling skinny frame to his crotch. His other hand slid around Jared's ass, drifting downward until he found the tight pucker and rubbed his finger across it.

Jared let out an involuntary moan and arched his back up. Jason looked on approvingly and began stroking his hot dog.

"Oh, you like it like that?" Mark rammed his dry finger into Jared's ass. "Damn straight you do!"

"Oh fuck! For god's sake use some wetness in there!" Jason jumped up and rushed off to grab a large vial full of a clear swishy substance. Waddling over, Jason scooped some of it into his hand, and generously applied it to Mark's hand and penis while Mark bit down on Jared's neck, sinking his teeth in as he sucked on the spot. After marking Jared, Mark huskily growled into his ear, "What if I just want to fuck your ass?"

Jared bent his neck, giving Mark full access. "Whatever you want, master."

Mark let out a primitive growl and grabbed Jared's face, crushing their lips against each other, his tongue demanding entry into Jared's mouth. Soon their tongues were warring and Jared's passion was overwhelming. The raw masculinity was overpowering as he wound his way around his man's body. Mark's hand opened Jared's meaty crack, overwhelmed with desire. The darkly furred trench was Mark's favourite feature of the slave.

Mark's sausage had a thick coating of lube before putting the slick head against Jared's pucker and pushing. The hole opened surprisingly effortlessly and Mark eased into Jared's ass. Thinking back on it, Mark realized that it wasn't too surprising as Jared was the Dragon King's sex slave after all.

Pausing to allow Jared to adjust, Mark pulled almost out before pushing rapidly back inside. Mark's pace increased with each pass until his ass was a blur as he pounded Jared's gut. Chuckling evilly at the sounds Jared was emitting, Mark clamped his hands on his waist and rammed into his gut.

Jared's body tensed, locking him in place as he began shooting all over the dungeon's stone floor. His moans and indecipherable speech punctuated the stripes of cum across the floor. Mark's toes gripped the floor as the first pulse of cum shot out of his sausage. His body shook with release while his thingy filled Jared's ass with cum. Mark let out a final grunt of pleasure, and rocked back off his toes.

Jason's yogurt also landed on the ground, going all the way to the floor from his position atop the organ, and with a few drops on the velvet fabric of the musical instrument.

And so, Mark was converted.

What none of the men knew of was the frightened, yet excited teenaged lad who also climaxed as he watched intently from a closet in the shadows...


End file.
